Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pressure regulators for fluids. More particularly, the present invention provides a pressure relief valve controlling flow of fluids in an industrial application such as a sulfur trap.
Description of the Related Art
Pressure relief valves are widely used in all types of industry where protection against over-pressurization of fluids is desirable. Pressure relief valves for large applications, such as industrial applications and sulfur trap pressure relief valves, are commonly rupture release systems that cannot reseal themselves. While other pressure relief valves are designed to be self-resealing, many resealing pressure relief valves in the prior art utilize metallic springs in their operation. A disadvantage with these relief valves is that the springs weaken with age. The weakened spring jeopardizes the accuracy and reliable operation of the relief valve. Other presently available pressure relief valves utilize flexible diaphragms or discs in their operation. A disadvantage with these relief valves is that the diaphragms tend to lose their flexibility with age, and can rupture without warning. In that event, the valve may provide no protection at all from over-pressurization of the fluid.
A need therefore exists for a pressure relief valve that is self-resealing but does not utilize springs or flexible diaphragms for its operation. It is also desirable that the relief valve will be capable of being tested without its disconnection or removal from its service position.